Toomanygoggleheads!
by Flamegaruru
Summary: IT IS FINISHED!!! Until later...dun dun dunnnnn!!!
1. I can't believe you, goggles...

__

Too…many…goggle-heads!

By: Flamegaruru

As always, it is I, Flamegaruru, with a continuation of the 'Goggle-head' series! It took forever, but I had my muses lead me into the plot continuation, so…all that begins well will end well (Takato's dream about Ruki). Yes, alas, I am using the silly American names because I forgot the last names for some of the Tamers, hem hem, Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta…yadar yadar yadar. Now this is just a teaser; prologue if you may. *rubs hands together deviously* Now let's see what an insane author like me will get our Ruki and Takato into. *laughs insanely* Oh, I am listening to the love theme from _Attack of the Clones_, so, be prepared for my insanity…^_^ This story is dedicated to all Rukato fans everywhere! Power to Rukato!

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Taiora would've come true and Rukato will have happened sooner.

Note: This takes place right after Calumon's story in _This is pathetic, goggle-head!_

*********** What is ^ with the title? Well, you'll find out soon enough ************* 

" Catching some flies, goggle-head?"

Takato blinked drowsily as he finished his humongous yawn. His girl-friend, Rika Nonaka- better know as the Digimon Queen among card players- just teased him a little and was now laughing with the rest of his friends. He ran a hand through his shaggy chocolate brown hair and shrugged his shoulders, giving Rika the best puppy dog eyes, staring at her with his round amber ones.

Rika's laughter died down as she started staring at Takato. The so-called leader of their little group, Takato had a heart of gold and had proven it more than once. Now, as she peered into the amber pools of Takato's eyes, she heard nothing, pray tell for her own heart beat. Takato stopped giving her puppy eyes and grinned. Rika couldn't help but grin back.

" Takatomon, why is everyone laughing?" Guilmon, Takato's partner in "evil-crime-butt-kicking", scratched his red snout, trying to keep the incessant growling in his stomach down.

Takato laughed and patted his friend on the head. Guilmon happily swished his tail, glad to not be left out. A creak of armor was heard and Takato looked up.

" I think this has been a big enough night for all of us," War Greymon, the golden armored Digimon, commented. His brother, Black War Greymon, stood up also.

" I agree. We had better return to the Digital World," Black War Greymon stated.

Henry, a tan boy Takato's age with blue hair, stood up and brushed his pants off. " We may have a problem there."

The Digimon and rest of the Tamers looked at Henry in confusion.

" What do you mean?" War Greymon asked.

" Well, it looks like the digital gate between the two oak trees is short-circuiting," Terriermon, a bunny-like Digimon who was Henry's partner, stated and pointed his paw to the trees.

An audible gasp escaped Takato's lips as he saw it was true. The full moon shone brightly on the ground between the two oak trees, allowing everyone to clearly depict the action that was taking place there. A rainbow of colors flowed between the two towering trees, flickering on and off every once in awhile.

" I think it would be best not to go through the gate until we've figured everything out," Renamon, Rika's fox-like Digimon partner, said.

" You don't say," Terriermon wisecracked. Renamon glared back at him.

" The thing is, where can we put these two gigantic dragon Digimon up for the night?" Henry raised an eyebrow, thoughtfully stroking his chin. 

" I think Guilmon's shack has enough room!" Calumon piped up, eager to be a part in all the action.

" That just might work," Rika said.

" The let's go for it!" Takato enthusiastically jumped up.

Henry stretched his arms a bit further and Terriermon puffed out his ears and hovered in the air beside Henry, doing his latest impression. Henry just groaned and started off towards Guilmon's shack. The two Greymons followed suit.

Rika was about to get up when a hand was thrust into hers, pulling her off of the ground. She looked up at Takato and grinned, quickly reaching up and snapping his goggles and dashing off towards the shack. Takato gasped in mock surprise and ran after her. Calumon giggled as he, Guilmon, and Renamon went after their friends.

" You're really slow goggle-head!" Rika called over her shoulder. "I can't see you anywhere!" Realizing what she just said, Rika furrowed her brow and turned around, not seeing Takato or any of her other friends. She puzzled; she was right in front of Guilmon's shack, where could they be?

" Gotcha!" Takato snickered with glee as he heard Rika squeal as he grabbed her by the waist.

Rika scrunched up her eyes. " I can't believe I fell for that, goggles. I'm losing my touch."

Takato took Rika's hand into one of his own and squinted at it. "It feels the same to me," he joked while Rika rolled her eyes.

" You will be the downfall of me, goggle-head," Rika sighed.

" You mean ARE," Takato sub-consciously corrected her.

" Whatever," Rika rolled her eyes again and nestled into Takato's arms.

" I could get used to this," Takato murmured as Rika nodded in agreement.

Rika closed her eyes. Today had been a rough day. Well, this whole week in fact had been. It's not everyday you regain your friendship with your first friend, find the love of your life, get kidnapped, find out you're a princess, and have to put up with Calumon's constant snuggling. Then, Rika had to keep reminding herself to be nice and a little girlish, for Takato's sake. She gave a shudder at thinking of wearing dresses for fun. That's what most girls do, her mom told her. Rika just rolled her eyes at that comment. _Ordinary girls may wear dresses and make-up, but not the Digimon Queen._

Takato unconsciously tightened his grip around Rika. He liked having her close. After liking her for six years, his dream; one of many, had come true. Rika liked him back. If it hadn't been for Karusimon kidnapping Rika and finding out that his past life was so tragic, it would have been a perfect week. _At least it's all over. _

Takato shifted his head so that he and Rika were face to face. For a moment their eyes locked on each other and they relived the joyous times spent together. Rika slowly blinked and brought her head towards Takato's, who did the same in turn. Inches apart, Takato felt himself get light-headed from Rika's own scent…

"Takatomon!" Guilmon cried and flung himself at Takato, thus knocking the two teens into the shack.

Takato and Rika fell closer down to the gravel, but somehow, didn't hit it. Blinking in wonder, Rika looked down to see the ground where they should have hit, but, to her surprise, there was none!

" I thought the Earth was solid, unless Guilmon tried to dig all the way to America," Takato quipped as they started to float in an endless pool of pitch-darkness. 

" Ha ha," Rika said, turning her head around, looking for some way out of this fathomless place.

" I feel really dizzy all of a sudden," Takato commented as he saw Rika faint and start falling. " Rika!" He cried, but found he could not reach her. 

Takato tried moving every which way, but still could not reach Rika. He watched as her body slowly started to vanish from his eyesight. Takato suddenly felt very tired all of a sudden and his eyelids felt like ten-pound weights each. _It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes just for a few minutes…_and close them, Takato did.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Ow…Takato moaned a little. His whole body felt like it had been run over by a truck. A very large sushi carrying truck to be precise. Takato felt like he needed to sleep for another ten hours, minimum. His position was so comfortable, the smells so intoxicating, Rika so warm, the covers so…! _Wait a minute!_ Takato's forehead scrunched. _Rika so warm!? How do I even know that Rika is here? _His amber eyes shooting open, Takato quickly scanned his surroundings, his eyes immediately falling on Rika, lying asleep, on his…bare…chest! Takato instantly felt his face grow hot. _What the…?_

Rika didn't know why she felt so warm right now. All that she cared about was sleeping some more. Feeling content, she snuggled up closer under the covers, her hand brushing against Takato's ribs…_Hold on a second. _Rika arched an elegant eyebrow. _Something doesn't fit. Soft covers…Takato's ribs…_Rika's eyes shot open to Takato's bare chest. Feeling her face turn red, Rika whipped her head around, her reddish-brown hair flying all over her face. Sputtering, Rika pulled off the covers…and quickly encased herself in them again. Her heart pounding very hard, Rika turned her head over to Takato, whose face resembled a very ripe tomato.

" Okay, Takato; what's going on here?" Rika asked, slightly hysterical.

" Your guess is as good as mine," Takato replied, his voice slightly lower than Rika remembered it.

" All I remember is Guilmon running into me, the two of us stuck in that big, murky place, and you fainting, myself falling asleep, and waking up here…" Takato trailed off, scratching his face and immediately withdrew his hand.

" What's the matter?" Rika inquired, leaning over.

Clearing his throat and resisting the temptation to look down, Takato managed to squeak out an answer. " I have hair- short hair- all over my face!"

Rolling her eyes Rika said, " Takato, you need to shave. Although it is kind of weird how you got that stubble. Come to think of it, it is kind of odd that we are in a bed, like this…" her voice trailed off, her eyes narrowing.

" What is it?" Takato whispered as Rika put her hand to his lips to silence him.

" Do you hear it?" Rika breathed.

Takato furrowed his brow, straining to hear what Rika could. Then, he heard it, too. Little thumps, grower louder and more intense. Takato put his left arm around Rika and braced himself, for he heard someone fiddling with the door handle…

" Good mowning!" Takato and Rika's eyes contracted as a little brown blur hopped onto their bed, crushing each of them into a bear hug.

" Huh?" Takato managed to gasp out as two tiny little arms retracted from his neck and attached themselves to Rika's.

After releasing Rika, the blur started jumping on their bed, finally stopping to sit and gaze at the Tamers. 

" No…way…" Rika said, dumbfounded.

Takato merely gazed in shock at the little boy at the foot of the bed. _It's an almost exact replica of him…_The little boy had a huge mound of dark chocolate hair strewn all over his face, giving it a cute look. His deep brown eyes peered with child-like innocence at Rika and Takato. He was wearing little teddy bear pajamas and atop his head proudly sat a pair of blue goggles. For, with all of that, the little boy looked exactly like…

" Tai!" Rika exclaimed.

" Yes, Mommy?" Tai looked at Rika with probing eyes.

" What are you," Rika started, but stopped herself. " Mommy! Me!" Rika coughed.

" Wenamon's downstaihs making bweakfast," the child said in a toddler voice, unable to pronounce his R's. With that said, Tai flashed the "parents" a big smile and raced down the stairs, making a huge ruckus.

Takato just continued to stare at Tai's point of departure. " That was…different…"

Rika just moaned and threw herself back onto her pillow. " Too many goggle-heads!"

Takato shakily smiled and lay down next to her. _What the heck is going on here? _Takato mused.

************************************************************************

What is going on indeed?

Pg-13 Just in case.

How do you like it so far? Interesting enough? There will probably be NO fights from now on.

Hey, what do you want Takato and Rika to be? Job-wise? Tell me in your reviews!

~Flamegaruru~

Rukato RULZ!


	2. Houston, I think we're in the wrong time...

__

Too…many…goggle-heads!

Chapter 2: Houston, I think we're in the wrong time line…

By: Flamegaruru

Well now, it is I, Flamegaruru, yet again! This time I have the second chapter of my continuing goggle-head series to boot! In this chapter, all will become clearer, and flow easier (hopefully). Because, after all, tomorrow is a big day for our Matsudas. Erm, Matsukis. Before I do the disclaimer, there are some people I would like to acknowledge before I being:

Goggle-heads' gal: YOU are my 100th reviewer of the 'Goggle-head' series! *cheering* So, this chapter is dedicated especially to YOU! 

Digidestined of Courage: Thank you for the idea of Takato being head of the drawing corporation. This goes hand in hand with : The almighty god of cheese, crackers and communism: with Takato's computer stuff and Ruki's job. I feel a bit odd having Ruki be what she will, but…I will probably get flamed enough to roast marshmallows.

Mimi Tachikawa: I'm SORRY that Ruki is going to be the job you don't want her to be!

Thank you all other reviewers who suggested jobs for our infamous couple! ^_^

And finally, a special note to Cutie Blossom: Your guess was 100% on the dot. ^___^

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Digimon. Nada. Zip. Cero. This story contains RUKATO so, if you are a fan of someotherguy/Ruki, or Jeri/Takato, or non-Rukato and Jenjuri fan- BACK OFF IMMEDIATELY! Flames are not welcome! Death to flames! Have a nice day!

************************************************************************

Rika groaned as the recent events swirled in her head. _One minute I'm in Guilmon's shack, and the next I'm in bed with my boyfriend! Something definitely went wrong during that period!_

Takato scratched his mass of hair atop his head, pondering why he was in bed with Rika while keeping some certain thoughts out of his head.

" Well, of all the things in the world, I would never in a million years, think to see the day that you were a mother, Rika," Takato jokingly said.

Rika sat up and glared at Takato. " And just what is wrong with me being a maternal, nurturing figure, eh?"

A big sweatdrop formed on the side of Takato's head. " Nothing. I just thought I wouldn't see it for a long time."

" So you're thinking that you would never marry me, or that I would get married?"

This certainly wasn't going the way Takato had planned it. " No, not at all! I was just trying to joke around!" Takato nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Rika rolled her eyes. " You are loopy, goggle-head. I must remind myself of what I see in you."

" My dashing good looks and irresistible charm?" The quick reply brought a smirk to Takato's face.

Rika's reply was to smack a pillow in Takato's face.

" See you downstairs, goggle-head," Rika's reply was muffled through the feathery pillow. 

While Takato leaned back into the bed, Rika grabbed a blue colored robe and draped it over herself. Looking back at Takato, Rika rolled her eyes and threw a red robe at her boyfriend and headed out the door.

Takato felt a soft lump hit his stomach, and he pulled the pillow off of his head and smiled as he saw a red robe lying on him. Slipping into the comfortable robe, Takato headed out of the room.

Gazing about the house, Takato had to admit it was pretty homely. The nice oak stairs led into a living room, he surmised, that had several different openings. Tossing a look over his shoulder and down the hall, Takato spied a few more rooms, excluding the one where he just came from. Guest rooms, and probably one for Tai. Grinning and slightly shaking his head, Takato made his way down the stairs. _Me, a dad…_

Rika patiently waited for Takato at the foot of the stairs. Although Rika had to admit she liked the feel of the house, she felt a little unease. Perhaps it was because she had just woken up in a new and foreign place, the sarcastic thought rolled about in her head. Takato flashed a bright smile her way as he reached the bottom, and Rika half-heartedly returned it.

" What's the matter?' Takato inquired as soon as he saw Rika's expression.

" I don't know," Rika admitted. " It's kind of strange waking up in a different place, one you have no idea about, and realizing that you have a son."

" You're right," Takato agreed, slinging his arm across Rika's shoulders. " But I for one can't think on an empty stomach. I smell food in the room in front of us, so how's about we eat, and figure this mystery out?"

Rika gave Takato a warm smile. " That has got to be one of your better ideas," Rika grinned again as Takato playfully smacked her arm.

Takato smiled and pushed the door open on its hinges, revealing quite the spectacle. Takato realized, through his dazed state of mind, that he was gaping. He felt Rika fall into his arms, and he did his best to keep both of them standing.

" Guilmon! What are you doing in that ridiculous apron?" Takato cried, appalled at what his best friend was wearing.

" Making breakfast, Takatomon. Just like always," Guilmon replied, a perplexed expression written all over his face as he looked at his tamer, the red tail swishing behind him.

A little clank to the left of Rika and Takato diverted their attention from Guilmon. Tai was sitting at a medium sized table fit with five chairs, his little feet adorned with Garfield slippers dangling from the chair. He blinked quizzically at his parents, wondering why they were just standing there. 

"It's a Bahney apwon, Taka-daddy," the little boy innocently said. "I picked them out, with help fwom Gwamma and Gweat-gwamma N."

" Barney?" Takato still sputtered his disbelief at seeing Guilmon clad in an apron, making pancakes, Barney the purple dinosaur all over his chest. From below him, Rika snorted.

" Rika, are you all right?" A deep female voice asked from the right, startling Rika and Takato.

" Renamon!" Rika exclaimed. " Not you too!" She groaned, putting a hand to her head.

Renamon, a puzzled expression over her face, stared at her Tamer. Her eyes shifted momentarily down, taking in her apron. A slight pink hue showed through her fuzzy face as she assessed the fact that she was wearing a Blues Clues apron.

" Why me?" Rika silently asked to no one in particular as Renamon moved about the kitchen, setting plates and silverware on the table, smiling at Tai. 

" Breakfast is on!" Guilmon gleefully said while Tai squealed excitedly.

Takato inhaled the sweet aroma of pancakes as he and Rika sat down across from Tai. 

" Taka-daddy, Wika-mommy, why aren't you sitting wif me?" Tai's lower lip jutted out, trembling. His eyes widened and tears started to pool around the eyelids.

Rika and Takato just stared at Tai. Grunting, Rika heaved herself up from the spot and plopped herself down to the right of Tai. At this, the little toddler chirped his thanks, then diverted his attention to Takato. Takato blinked in confusion as the entire kitchen became silent. A sweatdrop appeared when Rika began to glare harshly at him. Finally catching onto the cue, Takato quickly pushed back his chair and took a seat to the left of Tai.

"Wenamon! Is the food weady yet?" The tiny Tai merrily asked of the fox Digimon.

" Breakfast is served," Renamon announced and went and plopped pancakes onto the gracious humans plates. Looking down at the last pancake in the pan, Renamon glanced sideways at Guilmon. Guilmon looked back. Renamon plopped the pancake into her mouth and Guilmon stomped his foot.

"You already had half the batch, Guilmon," Renamon stated, licking her chops.

" You didn't have to taunt me," the red Digimon whined. Takato and Rika chuckled while Tai gobbled his pancakes up.

" What day is it?" Takato inconspicuously asked. Rika shot him a look of praise.

" Sunday," Renamon replied.

" Say, Renamon, do you know what Henry is up to today?" Rika asked, twirling her fork.

" He's coming over," Guilmon said before Renamon could.

Takato and Rika choked on their pancakes. Tai reached over and pat them both on the back, all the while chewing his last bites of pancake. Gulping largely, Tai looked concerned while his parents turned red in the face. Gradually, though, their coughing died down and their faces returned to their normal color.

" Is theah something wong with Henwy?" The perceptive toddler asked.

" So different from many goggle-heads; perceptive," Rika smirked as Takato shot her a dirty look.

" No, there is nothing wrong with Henry," Takato addressed Tai. " It's just that we, forgot."

" But they called to wemind us last night," Tai said, and instantly turned red, his mouth clamping shut.

Noticing this, Rika leaned over and peered Tai right in the eyes. " Is that all they called for?"

" No," came the meek reply.

" And why would that be?" Takato asked, also leaning over to inspect Tai in the eyes.

" Maybe because of what happened with Sowa."

Rika and Takato shared an inquisitive look. To them, this was getting weirder than usual.

" What happened with Sora," Takato persisted.

" I kind fowgot to tell heah that I thwew up in heah hat befoah she put it on," Tai became very interested in his hands.

Renamon and Guilmon hovered over the family, expecting a scolding. They did not get it. Instead, Takato and Rika bawled with laughter, thoroughly bewildering the Digimon and Tai alike.

" Youah not upset?" Tai asked.

" It's just so…expected!" Takato snorted. 

" I just realized something," Rika whispered to Takato. " My life has now turned into a cartoon."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato glanced down at his protruding belly. _If I had known Guilmon could bake this well, I'd have had him bake his own bread!_ Takato forced himself up the stairs which Rika had ascended herself, moments earlier. Scratching his head, Takato started to ponder anew how they could have even gotten into this predicament, Tai and all. That's when he heard it. More like felt it. 

Hearing Rika's earth-shattering scream, Takato tore up the stairs, hearing the rest of his 'family' following behind him, and he threw open the door to reveal…

" Rika! What's wrong!" Takato demanded, feeling very protective of his girlfriend who was sitting on the bed, seeming like she was going through cardiac arrest. 

" In there…" a gasping Rika pointed a shaky finger to the closet.

Puffing out his chest, fully aware that Tai and the others were watching him, Takato stepped up to the door Rika was pointing too and pulled open the door. At first Takato didn't do anything. He just stared, unblinking, into the closet. Around that time, he realized that Rika had started screaming again. Peripheral vision told Takato that Renamon had clamped her paws over Rika's mouth and that Tai had engulfed Rika in a bear hug. That's when Takato started to laugh.

Shaking her head, clearing her mouth of Renamon's furry paws, Rika glared daggers at Takato. " What is so funny about this? I have had the scare of a lifetime and the only one who can support me in my time of trouble is Tai! Whatever happened to a thing called love? Where is it, Takato?" Rika fumed, the fire burning in her passionate eyes.

Renamon and Guilmon stared at each other wondering why their Tamers were acting so weird.

" I'm sorry Rika," Takato wheezed between fits of laughter. " I just thought there would be some psychotic murderer rampaging about the house, ready to kidnap you, or something like that. I really didn't think that I would have to defend you from the killer sundresses."

Sure enough, the door Takato opened up was the closet door, and it was littered, as Rika would call it, with several dresses, some casual like the sundress, and other, fancy ones. Takato raised an eyebrow as he spied several different tuxes also lining the wall. His relief was quite evident when he noticed casual clothes for the both of them. Grabbing both of them a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts, Takato sauntered back over to Rika, who seemed to be breathing normally once again.

" If I didn't have to set an example for Tai, I'd show you a thing or two," Rika muttered under her breath, clearly showing Takato that he will pay for his sarcastic wit.

" Sorry," Takato murmured back as Tai released his hold on Rika.

" Sowa will be heah weeel soon!" Tai exclaimed and ran down the hall, evidently to his room. Renamon and Guilmon shot a wary glance at their Tamers and made their exit.

After the door was shut, Rika took the opportunity to slap Takato across the arm, who winced in pain.

" What was that for?" He whined.

" For not being supportive in my time of dire need," Rika replied, flipping her hair. Picking up her clothes, Rika opened another door, this one to the bathroom, and shut it.

" These are called the joys of marriage?" Takato grumbled in disbelief.

Impatiently tapping his foot, Takato glared at the bathroom door. _For goodness sakes; Rika's been in there for over a half-hour! What could possibly be taking her so long? _(A/N: It is obvious Takato has not met the stereotypical female. Taking forever in the bathroom…it was supposed to be a joke…) Finally, unable to sit any longer, Takato got up off of the bed and started searching the room. _They have got to be in here somewhere!_ Drawers were flung open, clothes strewn all over the place, and still no item for Takato. He grunted. Takato did not feel complete without his goggles, and seeing Tai all morning with his blue ones made Takato feel, less…_Manly? _Takato rolled his eyes at himself. Flinging open yet another drawer, Takato laughed in triumph for he had found his trademark goggles! Proud with himself, Takato slipped the shining goggles onto his head.

" One small step for man, another giant leap for Tamer kind!" Takato snickered at his little joke. Looking around the room, Takato sighed and started to clean up the mess he made.

************** Back in the world that Takato and Rika know ********************

Henry continued to pace around outside of Guilmon's shack. The Greymons, Guilmon, and Renamon to boot, had gone out searching for Takato and Rika, and none had yet returned. Terriermon perched atop his head, and Calumon bouncing by his feet did not help Henry's current state of mind: paranoia.

" Where could they be? They wouldn't have gone anywhere without letting us know!" Henry quickened his pace, a giggling Calumon hot on his heels.

" Momentai, Henry," Terriermon said from atop Henry's head. " They're probably off eloping somewhere." He abruptly took off as Henry's hand came whizzing down to slap him. 

" I know someone couldn't have taken them somewhere," Henry furrowed his brow. " Rika would've pummeled them flat into the ground if they tried to. And from Guilmon's story, of the two of them flying into his shack and disappearing, none of my theories make sense!" Henry growled in frustration.

" Maybe they were sucked into a portal, mi amigo," Terriermon said, joining Calumon in following Henry.

" Maybe!" Henry cried. " Calumon, could you go and search for them, since you can travel anywhere?"

" Anytime, anywhere, any place!" Calumon giggled and flew off into the night sky.

" With any luck, he'll probably find his way to Tahiti and bring me back a coconut monkey head."

" Sure, Terriermon."

^^^^^^ Back to Takato and Rika, who still hasn't emerged from the bathroom ^^^^^^^^^

Takato started to bang on the bathroom door. " Rika Nonaka! If you do not open this door within the next five seconds I swear I'll break it down and go to the bathroom, regardless if you are in there or not!"

" Then I would have to hurt you," the muffled reply sounded. " Besides, I'd like to see you try," the arrogant voice said.

Takato balled his fists. He was boiling mad. He had to go to the bathroom. Now. " This is an emergency, Rika!" Takato started to whine. " I'll do anything!"

The door opened and Rika emerged, fully dressed, her hair up in its usual boisterous ponytail. " I hold you to that promise," Rika said as Takato rushed into the bathroom and relieved himself.

Rolling her eyes, Rika went and sat down on the bed. Several minutes later, Takato came out of the bathroom, fresh and clean with the different clothes on. Rika smirked and Takato eyed her warily.

Sighing, Takato sat down next to Rika. " What do you want me to do?"

" I want you to shave."

" Shave?" Takato skeptically repeated.

" That's right," Rika said and got up and stroked Takato's fuzzy face, causing him to blush. " Get it off."

" But I don't know how to shave! I've never had facial hair before!" Takato's blush dissipated as he started pacing the room.

" Takato, I shave my legs. It can't be that hard to shave your face, however large it may be," Rika dodged an incoming pillow. " Besides, haven't you and your dad had the 'talk'?"

" The talk?" Takato echoed.

" Yeah. Where you two manly men talk about shaving properly," Rika put her hands on her hips.

" I don't think we ever got around to it," Takato admitted.

" Oh my gosh."

" I think the supplies are in here," Takato talked over his shoulder as he pulled out the shaving cream and…" A razor! But that is sharp and dangerous!"

" Obviously, the Takato here is much more advanced than you," Rika kidded, leaning against the doorway, not wanting to miss this spectacle.

Takato glared at Rika who smiled sweetly in turn. Taking a deep breath, Takato picked up the shaving cream and gave it a good shake. Rika rolled her eyes.

" You don't need to shake it that much, Takato," Rika said.

" Er, right," Takato shakily smiled.

Opening the cap, Takato sprayed some cream onto his hand. Clearing his throat and looking into the mirror, Takato applied the cream to his fuzzy area. _With a little work, I could look like Wolverine, _Takato sighed as he finished laying on the cream. Picking up the razor, Takato took off the plastic covering. Glancing sideways, Takato growled as Rika turned red in the face, on the verge of bursting her side from laughing.

" It's just a little piece of metal. You've been up against worse. A lot worse," Takato assured himself as he guided his shaking hand to the facial area about to be shaved.

Takato gingerly put the razor to his face, feeling the cool steel through the cream. Tilting the razor a little bit, Takato pushed down on the razor, being extra careful not to rake it down his face. He smiled with glee as he did not cut himself.

" Bravo, goggles," Rika sarcastically clapped. " But you still have to do the rest of your face."

" I'll take my victories when and where I can, thank you very much," Takato airily replied.

" Considering that they are the few, not many," Rika retorted as she raised an eyebrow.

" The nerve!" Takato sputtered and shook the shaving can again, putting some into his hand.

" What are you doing?" Rika asked as she slowly backed away from the bathroom.

" I think your face needs a shave, regardless if it has hair on it or not," Takato snickered, menacingly advancing on Rika.

Rika's eyes widened, and she bolted out of the room. Takato smirked. He went back into the bathroom, meticulously shaving the rest of his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ That afternoon ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika sat in a comfy recliner, the exact opposite of what she was feeling. Nervously wringing her hands, Rika thought about what she was going to say to Henry when he and his family arrived. _Hi, Henry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not the Rika you know. Do you by any chance have any idea as of how we can get back to our own time? Or quite possibly why my future self has given birth and had the insane idea of marrying?? _Rika stopped a second as Takato entered the room, his goggles proudly atop his head.

" Do you have some kind of emotional bondage with your goggles or what?" Rika smiled as Takato pouted at her.

" Yes, in fact, I do," Takato thrust his chin up and sat down in a chair opposite Rika.

" Hey, Takato, I think I may know what happened," Rika said.

" When did you have time to think that up? Was it during the time you spent in the bathroom?"

" No, in fact, it was during the time you were in the bathroom. Anyway, I think that we're in the future."

Takato's mouth hung open. " You don't say," he sarcastically replied.

" I do. Remember when Guilmon ran into us, thrusting us into the shed? I think that a time portal opened in the shed, allowing us to pass into this time. The only question is, how do we get back to our own time? We didn't land in Guilmon's shed; we landed in a bed," for a second Rika and Takato's faces turned a pinkish hue. " I suppose we might be able to get back to our time in Guilmon's shed, if we can find it."

" What do you mean 'if we can find it'?"

" In this time Guilmon's shed may not be here," Rika closed her eyes. " I just realized something."

" What?"

" I'm starting to sound a lot like Henry."

Takato furrowed his brows. " Odd. You think I would start sounding more like him because I've been around him longer."

" Obviously even Henry can't change your scientific knowledge."

Takato sighed. _What was my future self thinking? Marrying Rika? _Takato decided to overturn that question since he could name quite a few reasons why he would marry Rika, too.

Tai ran into the room at full blast, leaping onto Takato's lap, who grunted in pain.

" Sowwy, Taka-daddy," Tai apologized with round eyes. " Sowa and Matt ah heah!" His face broke into a wide happy grin and leapt off of Takato and ran out of the room. A couple seconds later, the adults heard Tai's frenzied footsteps again and Tai came back onto the room and onto Rika's lap, engulfing her in a hug, too, before racing off to the door to greet his friends.

Rika couldn't help smiling. Only after a few seconds did she become fully aware of what she was doing and quickly turned to Takato who looked like he was about to burst a lung. Rika sighed.

" I hate myself. How did I become such a girl!?" She wailed.

" I think you can answer that better than I could," a familiar male voice sounded from the side. Rika and Takato smiled as Henry and Jeri stepped into the room, sitting down on the couch.

" Henry! How's it going?" Takato merrily broke into conversation.

" Good," Henry replied, Jeri smiling also.

Rika studied the pair with precise scrutiny. It seemed Henry had stayed quite the same, filling out a little more, although not getting too big. Jeri looked as she always did; a cheerful girl with a bright personality. Rika shuddered as she remembered that Jeri liked to wear dresses.

" Henry, could we speak to you alone for a few moments?" Rika politely asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Henry slowly nodded as Jeri got up.

" Tewwiewmon! Get back here!" A tiny feminine voice squeaked. The four friends looked over to their right.

Terriermon the bunny like Digimon was running full out down the hall, his enormous ears flailing behind him. Hot on his heels were three familiar looking toddlers. A huge sweatdrop appeared on both Takato and Rika's faces as they immediately sighed. In the lead for the chase was Tai, blue goggles glinting in reflected sunlight. Behind him was a little girl with shoulder length red-brown hair and amber eyes bearing a striking resemblance to Sora Takenuchi from the TV show. The uncanny blue hat was on her little head, the two blue strands flying out on the side. Next, a little boy with sparkling blue eyes followed. His blond hair was strewn all over. There was not mistaking it. He was the exact replica of Matt Ishida. Finally, bringing up the rear was Guilmon and Renamon, catching falling items and trying to make sure the kids weren't hurt.

Smiling in that serene way she has, Jeri waved her hand and walked after the insane children. Sighing, the Tamers sat down, amazed at the incessant energy of the children.

" So, Henry," Takato began. " We have a problem."

" What kind of a problem?"

Rika shifted her weight. " Well, we're not the Rika and Takato you know. We're kind of from the past."

Takato and Rika leapt up as Henry fell to the ground with a thud.

********************** Our Eskimo-kissing Rookie **************************

Calumon clapped his tiny claws together in glee as he flew in the bright blue sky. A red balloon flew into his face and he stayed for a few moments up there, batting it in fascination. Shaking his head, he remembered that he was here searching for Rika. After Henry had asked him to look, Calumon searched the city with no luck. Returning to the shack, Calumon found a glowing light and plunged into it. Here he was. It seemed like the same place he left, but when he soared down to look at the paper, Calumon realized something wasn't right. He was ten years into the future. He would have a busy day trying to find Rika and Takato, that's for sure.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Back to the collapsed Jenrya. Henry. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" You all right?" Takato inquired, helping Henry back onto a sitting position on the couch. Thoroughly shaking his head, Henry said that he was. Sitting back down, Takato noticed Henry was staring at them. Naturally, this infuriated Rika to no end.

" I want to get back, genius! I feel asleep, a teenager who just returned from being kidnapped, and what do I get when I wake up? Goggle-head sleeping next to me in bed, a toddler who thinks I am his mom, and, to top it all off, I own dresses! Dresses! I don't know about you, but I think this is just peachy!" Rika's chest heaved as she struggled to contain her sarcasm. Henry stared at her and started laughing. Rika's pupils contracted. " Would you mind telling me what is so funny?"

" Sure!" Henry guffawed a bit, but stopped when Rika gave him a cold glare. " You see, Rika, in this 'time', you and Takato are married and have Tai."

" You don't say," Takato and Rika rolled their eyes.

" Uhm," Henry blinked. " You really aren't from this time, are you?"

" That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Takato bellowed, surprising the other inhabitants of the room. " Sorry," he sheepishly grinned.

" Well that certainly complicates things," Henry scratched his head after the duo told them their predicament, how they got there. " I probably could hook up my D-Arc to the computer and have it do a scan of the area, to try and find a possible portal. But it might take some time to write the program and initiate it."

" Then what are you waiting for?" Takato asked. " Go and do it!"

" I can't. The only computer that's capable of doing that is at work."

" And today is Sunday, so you don't have work," Rika sighed.

" Hey, what do you do anyway?" Takato asked.

" I am the head of the Computer Corporation that my dad owned," Henry said. " We joined with Hypnos a while ago and so our business is booming." He eyed his friends. " I'd better tell you what your jobs are."

" Why? Can't we take a sick day?" Rika questioned.

" In the case of both of you, no," Henry sighed.

" What do you mean? Our jobs can't be that important that we can't take a sick day!" Takato complained.

" Oh yes, they are," Henry replied.

" So what do I do?" Takato inquired.

" You are the head of a drawing corporation and you draw your own strip called 'Mitsushi Amachi' which is featured in Kodansha. You do your work on the computer and surprise surprise. You have a strip due at the end of the day tomorrow. Another thing; you have to do it on the computer."

Takato stared off into space dreamily. " Me, an artist…! I like my job!" He beamed happily.

" Tell me genius, what am I? If I'm in some kind of modeling gig, I swear I'll blow all over you," Rika's eyes narrowed at Henry.

" You're not. You're a homicide police officer," Henry ducked as Rika threw a pillow at him.

" A police officer? Homicide? That's almost as bad as a model! I can't believe I investigate dead people! For some odd reason feel like Mulder and Scully. I also have a sudden urge for a doughnut and coffee," Rika put her head in her hands. " I hate my job!"

Henry sighed as Takato put a comforting hand on Rika's shoulder. " Takato, Rika, I'll pick the two of you up tomorrow morning to drop you off at work around eight. I'll also pick you up at a quarter to six." Henry heaved himself up from the couch. " I probably should get home to go and think about how to get you guys home."

Takato pulled the distressed Rika up from her chair and stood next to Henry. " I hope you can figure it out; we don't want to be stuck here for that long," he said in a low whisper, afraid that someone might be listening. 

" You got it. Sora, Matt, Jeri; its time to go!" Henry beckoned to his family. 

The three toddlers entered the room followed by Renamon and Guilmon who was holding a weary looking Terriermon.

" We should get going," Henry said and he, Jeri, and the Digimon plugged their ears.

" Why are you doing that?" Takato asked.

His question was answered when the three kids started bawling at the top of their lungs.

" Why does Sowa and Matt have to leave?"  
" Why can't we stay?"

" Why can't we stay longah?"

Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon put their hands, or claws, over the children's mouths, abruptly stopping the crying. Tears flowed down their faces as Henry kneeled in front of them.

" You'll see each other at school tomorrow," he cheerfully said. " And if you're really good, maybe you guys can sleep over together this weekend!"

The kids jovially nodded, their tears dissipating. The Digimon let go of the children who followed Henry and Jeri out the door. Takato and Rika stood in amazement at what happened. 

" Wow, " Takato breathed. Rika could only nod, her disappointment in her career vanishing for the time being.

Tai came running in, throwing his little arms against Rika's legs. Rika sighed while Takato let out a small snicker.

" Sowa and I ah getting mawwied!" Tai announced. Rika's leg tensed.

" You are most certainly not!" Takato sternly said.

" Why?" Chocolate orbs questioned Takato. 

" Well," Takato started to break under the pressure.

" You can marry her later, Tai," Rika smiled and Tai grinned back and ran upstairs.

" He can't marry Sora!" He protested.

" Too bad," Rika said and ended the discussion by going upstairs herself.

Sighing, Takato made his way to the stairs, also.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Later that night ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato opened the door of the bathroom, stepping into the bedroom with his red pajamas comfortably resting on him. Perplexed, Takato wondered where Rika could be. The book she was reading was lying strewn on the bed. Getting slightly nervous, Takato went through the open door and down the hall to where a golden beam of light escaped through the crack of a door. 

Stepping inside and immediately backing out, Takato smiled widely. Rika was sitting on the bed with Tai, his blue goggles on the chair, reading a book to him. Every once in a while Rika would get very quiet and burst into a loud voice. Gasping and giggling at the right times, Tai watched Rika's every move in fascination. After Rika finished her story, she tucked Tai under the covers and was about to leave when Tai asked her back. Returning to his side, Rika bent down and gave him a kiss goodnight. Takato grinned and quietly stole back to the bedroom.

Rika quietly shut the door after she entered the room. She turned around and saw Takato loopily grinning, sitting on the bed. She gave him a stern look.

" Off the bed," she commanded. Takato looked back at her.

" Why?"

" Think, goggle-head," Rika rummaged in the closet, the darkness obscuring her blush.

A few moments passed before Takato caught on. " Oh! I'll go, uh, sleep downstairs?" He suggested.

" Good idea, " Rika said and tossed him a big blanket. 

Takato grabbed the blanket and his pillow and headed for the door. " Good night Rika."

" Night, Takato," Rika said and went down onto the bed while Takato left the room.

Quietly so as not to disturb the other residents, Takato tip-toed down the stairs and into the living room. Throwing the blanket over the couch, Takato was just about to drift off into sleep when an open cupboard attracted his attention. Getting up, Takato went and opened the cabinet, peering in at its contents.

Lifting out a tape, Takato raised an eyebrow. " Proposal," he muttered. _Rika and I have to watch this, _Takato mentally laughed. He just wondered what his proposal would be like. _Probably something like, Rika, I will go and live in the Digiworld forever if you don't marry me. Then, you'll be so depressed you'll go into the modeling business and get anorexic and put on make-up every day and wear dresses all the time. _Takato rolled his eyes at himself.

" Taka-daddy?"

" Hwuagh!" Takato fell onto his back, scared out of his wits by Tai.

" You in the dog-house again?" Tai put his hands on his hips.

" Huh?" Takato stared blankly at him. " Oh, no…"

" Don't wowwy, Taka-daddy! I'll get you back in the bed!" Tai grinned and grabbed Takato's hands, bringing him, the blanket, and pillow up the stairs and to Rika's room.

Discreetly creeping past the Digimon's room, Tai and Takato sneaked back to the master bedroom, knocking softly on the door. Hearing no answer, Tai opened the door.

" If that's you Takato, begging to come back into the bed, you can just turn around right now," Rika sighed, and looked up, surprised to see the two goggle-heads at her door, although they weren't wearing their goggles.

" Wika-mommy, Taka-daddy was cold. And I'm scawed!" Tai poured on the sympathy run, fake tears streaming down his face as he crawled into bed, snuggling in Rika's arms. A bewildered Rika looked down. " Pwease Wika-mommy! Let me sweep wif you and Taka-daddy! I had a dweam about scawy monstews! Pwetty pwease?" Tai laid on the puppy dog eyes, elaborating his toddler speech. Takato grinned inwardly.

" Fine," an exasperated Rika replied, scooting over to make room for both of the boys.

After they had all gotten comfortable, Takato put his arm around Rika and Tai cuddled between the two of them. Moments later, the little boy was fast asleep. Rika sighed and softly stroked his hair.

" How is it possible that someone like me can love another so much?" Rika pondered out loud.

" I guess everyone has the capability of love," Takato murmured and planted a kiss on Rika's forehead.

" I'm becoming too maternal, too lovey-dovey," Rika snorted softly. " I think the pigs are flying."

" Actually they've been at it for quite some time. Now they're into their croquet game," Takato laughed as Rika landed a soft slap on his head.

" Stupid goggle-head," Rika said and drifted off into sleep.

" Stupid Digimon Queen," Takato retorted and went off into dreamland…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That was longer than I expected! ^_____^ I hope you had a fun time with this chapter! See yas later and flames are evil! Reviews are appreciated!

~Flamegaruru~

J 


	3. I truly....deeply....despise my job! [di...

Too many goggle-heads!

Chapter 3: I truly…deeply…despise my job!

By: Flamegaruru

Rei: Hey there! Goggle-head has made a comeback!

Ruki: about time.

Takato: Oooo….the suspense!

Rei and Ruki: ?_____? Huh?

Takato: at the end! The suspense at the….oh, never mind….-.-()

Rei: -.-()

Ruki: '_'

Okay, first off, I chose Ruki as a homicide detective because I thought she could go well in the story I have in. This actually happened to my cousin (although I changed it a bit in certain places), and I included him in here, so all is well. ^__^ That's why I chose her. And don't worry about the new character and Ruki spitting venom at each other. Believe it or not, they're good friends (Ruki saved the girl's life in this dimension). It's one of those 'love-hate' friendships. -.-() Sorry I couldn't think up much for Takato here. ^_^() Ehh…Howling has just been eaten up so that's why you can't see it. *sighs* Also, I do not own Ruki's partner in the field. *grins wickedly* Hey, just out of curiosity, what would you like to see if Takato proposed to Ruki? ^_~ On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon or related characters. I do own Chibi Taichi Chan and Mena, so, don't take them!

Ah, DC! Thanks for pointing out my error!

Oh, and to Ben: Takato doesn't want Tai to marry Sora because they're too young. -.-() Takato freaked out. 

Onward, ho!

Dedication: To my cousin Mike, that he didn't get killed. Breaking your wrist is bad enough, and I'm thankful that was the only thing harmed….even if you do make fun of me in front of 30 people.

Rika slowly opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. _I'm too tired,_ she gave a little groan. Stretching her legs a bit, Rika forced her eyes open once again. _Ahhh….morning. A new day full of new ways to pick on goggle-head._ Rika devilishly grinned as she looked at Takato and Tai, sleeping in the exact same position: mouths wide open, a little snore once in awhile, a scratch on the head, and back off to dreamland.

After a few moments, Rika slowly got up out of bed. _Well, well, well. It's seven o'clock. Henry will be here in an hour. I should take a shower. Nothing like going to inspect dead bodies unless you're fresh and clean._ Rika woefully sighed and silently went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Takato scrunched his eyes tighter. He was having a really nice dream [A/N: Don't even think it ¬.¬] when all of a sudden, he got the strange sensation he was being, well, climbed on. Grunting, Takato opened his eyes.

" Taka-daddy!" Tai clapped his hands, ecstatic his father was awake.

" Good morning, Tai!" Takato cheerfully smiled. " Would you mind getting off of my stomach?"

" O-tay!" Tai grinned and rolled off of Takato and onto the bed.

Takato and Tai both stretched their arms as high as they could, cleared their throats and scratched their ribs. Takato got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom door.

" Wait, Taka-daddy," Tai warned.

Takato turned. "Why?"

" Wika-mommy's in theah, taking a showah," Tai rolled his eyes. " You wemembah what she said last time, wight?"

Blinking in confusion, Takato shook his head.

" Taka-daddy!" Tai slapped his forehead. " She said if you evah dawed to go in theah, she would have to pwo-pwo…"

" Sound it out," Takato supplied words of wisdom.

" Pwo-voke," Tai grinned. " Pwovoke youah 'besa' pwivilweges."

" My besa privileges?" Takato rubbed his chin.

Thinking back took a lot of effort, but luckily Takato was up for the challenge. _Besa…why does that word ring a bell? Let's see…hhmmmmmm….sounds like a foreign word. Rika took Spanish…_Takato's eyes widened.

" On second thought, let's just wait here," Takato said as he sat on the edge of the bed with Tai.

Takato drummed his fingers on the edge of the bed. " Hey, Tai, why don't you help Rika and I pick out what we should wear today."

" O-tay," Tai leapt off the bed and rummaged through the closet.

Takato clapped as Tai emerged a few moments later with a casual brown suit for Takato, and Rika's police uniform. Takato snorted. _I can't believe Rika is a cop! And here I was thinking she was sound in mind…_

" Wika-mommy!"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Takato looked up. Tai ran to Rika and attached himself to her legs. Rika was grinning a bit while holding up her towel. Takato found himself staring (A/N: **_Yami_**: Someone is certainly anxious for the new 'Austin Powers' movie. **_Rei: _**heh heh. ^_^;;;;;;;).

Rika stopped petting Tai's head with one hand. The grin frozen on her face, Rika noticed Takato was staring at her and wasn't blinking. Rika absently found herself looking back at him….

" Taka-daddy!"

Rika and Takato were jarred from their fantasies (A/N: Erhem) by Tai's cry of alarm.

" Youah nose, Taka-daddy! It's bweeding!" Tai gripped Rika's leg tighter.

" Ack!" Takato's face turned crimson as he realized he was indeed bleeding from the nose! Tilting his head upwards and holding his nose, Takato ran into the bathroom and put a tissue up to his nose.

Rika glanced down at herself and felt her face heat up. Dangerously close to the point of spontaneously combusting, Rika decided that she would get angry with Takato another time.

Takato emerged a little while later, grinning apologetically at Rika. Rika raised her fist and was about to clobber him….

" Something wrong?" Renamon appeared out of thin air.

" Gaaaaaaaaaa!"

Takato leapt into the air, his hair sticking straight up, his arms pointing to the ceiling. Tai's face was a look of horror, his hands coming to his mouth, detaching themselves from Rika's legs. Rika herself had, initially, raised her arms in fright, but immediately put them back down, clutching her towel.

" Renamon! Why can't you warn us when you're about to do that?" Rika snapped, her heart rapidly beating.

" Sorry, Rika. I heard the commotion and decided to see if something was wrong," Renamon apologized.

" Look!" Takato cried out in vain, pointing to his head. " I've already got white hair!"

Rika rolled her eyes and pulled the piece of lint (A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHHA!!) out of Takato's hair. " It's lint, goggle-head."

" I knew that!" Takato shakily laughed.

" I think you guys had better go change," Rika suggested, although it sounded more like a command.

" Right," Takato and Tai grabbed the clothes and exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

" Oh," Takato snapped his fingers halfway to Tai's room. " I forgot my goggles! Be back in a jiff!"

Takato's hands were on the doorknob when Rika's voice wafted through the door. He stopped.

" What do I see in him, Renamon?"

" You'd know that better than I would."

A sigh. " And I married him!"

" You said it was better than Ryo."

" Hmm?"

" Don't you remember? You and Takato broke up for awhile and you and Ryo went out. He asked you to marry him."

Takato struggled to control his anger. He moved to Tai's room.

Rika sat on the bed, confused. _Why would I break up with goggle-head?_ " Why didn't I marry him?"

Renamon sat beside her Tamer. " You told him your heart was already taken, and you were just denying it. You told him you were still in love with Takato."

" Why did he get back with me?" Rika asked in wonder. " I'd be too mad to even think!"

" It did take awhile," Renamon said. " But you realized you'd…."

" ….screwed up big-time," Rika looked down to the floor. _I can't believe I did that to goggle-head! It pains me to even think this, but I thought I was more sensitive than that!_

" But thanks to me and Guilmon, you two got back together (and immediately teamed up to pound Terriermon for some certain, eh, comments he made). Perhaps it was you being humble, or maybe he loved you more than could be imagined, but Takato did get back with you," Renamon grinned. "I still remember the day he proposed to you. Even though Terriermon had to go to be bandaged up later, it was quite an emotional time. You even cried."

" Ohh!" Rika put her head in her hands. "How embarrassing!"

" Don't forget your badge, Rika," Renamon said.

Rika rolled her eyes. " How could I?"

~Down at breakfast~

" Good morning, Rika!" Guilmon merrily swished his tail.

Rika smiled back and sat next to a very sullen looking Takato. " hey, goggle-head."

" Good mowning, Wika-mommy!" Tai exuberantly greeted her.

Rika grinned at Tai and blinked at Takato. " Is everything all right?" Rika gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Takato roughly shook her hand off and glared at her. The room went as silent as a tomb. A huge sweatdrop materialized on the side of Rika's face. _What the heck is with goggle-head?_

" Excuse us a moment," a perplexed Rika yanked Takato out of his seat and into the living room.

" Takato! What is with you? I haven't seen you this angry since Karusimon wanted me to be his wife-to-be-forever-rule-with-me-eternally!" Rika threw her arms in the air exasperatedly.

" Why don't you go seek comfort with Ryo?" Takato spat.

Rika's mouth dropped open. "Were you eavesdropping on me?" She exclaimed.

" What does it matter!" Takato yelled, his face a mask of fury. " You dumped me!"

" Idiot!" Rika screeched. " If you would've eavesdropped properly, you would've heard I made a bloody mistake!" Rika's eyes shone with hurt. " Use your head! If I didn't love you, why were we married? Why would Tai even be living?" Rika's chest heaved.

Takato blinked rapidly. " you love me?"

" Duh, goggle-head," Rika grinned shakily while turning pink. " Why did you think I even stayed with you? Because you were a good kisser?"

Takato thoughtfully scratched his chin. "I'm a good kisser?"

Rika gave a little groan. " Besides that," Rika smiled warmly up at him. " You helped change me all those years ago from a cold (yet attractive) girl to someone in the future who willingly (gag me with a spoon) wears dresses! Now that is what I call a feat!…or perhaps a small miracle."

Takato's anger melted away as he stared at Rika. " I'm sorry for not having faith in you, Rika."

Rika pulled Takato into a quick and passionate kiss. " And don't you forget that."

" The kiss?"

Rika slapped her forehead. " No, you loopy goggle-head! That I love you!"

Takato blushed. " I love you, too, but let's go eat!"  
Rika gagged and held her stomach. " I don't know about that. All that lovesy-dovesy, cutesy-wootsy junk has made me vomitous."

" Some things never change," Takato grinned.

" Thank goodness," Rika sighed with obvious relief. 

The doorbell rang and Tai burst out of the kitchen, nearly bowling Rika and Takato over. They quickly followed Tai to the door where Henry stood, yet not alone. Rika and Takato's eyes widened in shock as they saw a stout, red-haired police officer next to him.

" Well hi there, Rika, hun. We just got a call from the office saying that we have to go check out this special case right away. Don't worry dear about skippin' breakfast; I've got some coffee and donuts out there in the car. Nice ta see ya again, lil' Tai, You too, Takato."

" Margie!" Rika exclaimed.

" Well, yea, hon. Now we gotta get going, here now," Margie dragged a protesting Rika out the door and into their squad car.

Takato gaped. " Was that Margie from 'Fargo'?"

Henry scratched the back of his head. " Well, she cuts perilously close to being an exact clone."

Takato glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going…." He glanced down.

Tai tugged at Takato's leg. " Hug, Taka-daddy?"

" I gotta get…going…" Takato felt his resolve break as Tai gave him 'Bambi' eyes. " Disney movies should be outlawed, especially 'Bambi'," he grumbled as he gave Tai a quick hug.

" Let's go to work!" Henry happily grinned as he and Takato got into his car.

" Sunfire?" Takato's eyebrow arched.

" Whatever," Henry mumbled as they set off to Takato's office.

~The land of the nuclear mosquitoes…er..Rika and Margie~

Rika's eyes rolled constantly in her head as Margie drove down to the police station. _Rules for cars: 1. Never drive fast after eating a whole chocolate-sprinkled Bismarck. 2. Also never drive with a fictitious character behind the wheel. Especially one who's pregnant._

" I hope you're ready to inspect a few bodies now," Margie said as they pulled up to the station.

Rika's eyes bugged. " Bodies!? Homicide detectives are one thing; forensic pathologists are another! Are you saying I have to go in there and dissect someone? Ugh!" Rika put her head in her hands. "I feel like I belong in the 'X-Files' working right along Scully! In fact, I may even replace her!"

" Then I guess I'll be Agent Mulder," Rika's door was opened.

" Ryo!" Rika's outburst was loud enough to wake the dead.

Ryo's arrogant grin remained the same as his spiky brown hair shot up towards the sky. "Let's not keep those cadaver waiting, my dear!"

Rika put her head in her hands. _This just isn't my day…._

" hey, there, Ryo," Margie smiled as she hefted herself out of the car. For a few seconds she put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

" Are you okay?" Ryo looked a bit queasy.

" Oh, it's just a bit of morning sickness, hun," Margie suddenly straightened up. "Oop, well that was sure over in a jiff. Ryo, did you get those files on the victims?"

Rika grinned devilishly as Ryo's smirk was wiped from his face. " I'll get right on it," he mumbled as he ran into the building.

Rika's bouts of laughter sent puffs of steam into the chilly fall morning.

" I thought you needed that. I know how you are 'connected' to him," Margie gently patted Rika's shoulder.

Rika grinned. "Thanks."

As they walked towards the building, Rika decided having Margie as a partner wouldn't be too bad….(A/N: But that doesn't account for the job…MWUAHAHA!)

Taka-chan! ^^;;;;;;;;

Takato wrung his hands as he glanced at Henry. "Henry?"

" Yeah?" 

" you don't suppose that this future is, you know, permanent or anything?" Takato hopefully looked at his friend.

Henry glanced back at Takato from the corner of his eye. " We make our own future, Takato. You should know that as much as anyone."

" You're right! Now, what do I have to do?"

" What?" Henry quizzically raised his brows. " For work?"

" Yeah."

" Well, you have to finish the strip for today. You have it pretty easy."

" Is there anyone I'll know?"

Henry guffawed. Takato didn't take this as a good sign.

" Well," Henry drawled. " Kazu and Kenta work with you, too."

" What!" Takato bellowed.

" We're here!" Henry jovially announced as he pulled up to Takato's office: a fifteen-story building.

Takato's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as he looked up. " This is my office?"

" Of course not! You're on the 15th floor, though. This is a place for all artists and authors featured in the weekly Kodansha (A/N: If memory serves correctly, Kodansha acts like a newspaper for animé)."

" Whew!" Takato sighed. " See ya at 5:45, and find us a portal, or you'll have to deal with Rika!"

Henry grimaced. " Don't remind me."

Takato hopped out of the car. Taking a deep breath, Takato looked up once again. "Down the gray brick road, off to work I go!"

~ The 'stiff'-inspecting Rika~

Rika's insides gave a little squirm as she and Margie hovered over the dead body.

" Well now, what we got here is a male, about 25 years of age, and nice gouge marks in his chest," Margie scratched the back of her head.

" Probably in some gang fight of sorts," Rika recoiled as Margie pointed out the various wounds. 

" Ya don't say," Margie thoughtfully replied, and, to Rika's delight, covered the body.

" Never fear, Ryo is here," Ryo smirked as he entered the room carrying some papers.

Rika glared. Ryo's smile broadened. Margie sighed as she held out her hands for the papers. Not taking his eyes off of Rika, Ryo handed them over.

" Gee, Ryo, did you do this all by yourself?" Margie raised an eyebrow.

Ryo's chest puffed out. " Yep."

" That's what I thought. You spelled my name wrong, and put hearts all over Rika's."

Rika guffawed loudly while Ryo turned a shade of crimson.

" It says that there is a gang of druggies downtown," Ryo quickly changed the subject.

" Ya don't say," Margie folded the papers. "Come on, Rika. We've got some druggies to bust."

Rika's laughter instantly ceased. " Right now?"

" Ya, you betcha," Margie grinned.

" What about me?" Ryo indignantly said.

" Do you have to re-live the Jell-O incident?" Margie grabbed Rika's arm and lead her out, leaving a stuttering Ryo behind.

Rika sighed as they made their way to the squad car. _I deeply, truly, despise my job! For all I know, my partner could go into labor any second, I'm about to arrest people on crack, I have no idea how to use a gun, and I just had to look at a person who greatly resembled a gutted fish! What else could possibly go wrong?_

" Ow!" Rika yelped as something fuzzy collided with her head.

" Rika!" Calumon cried and nuzzled her chin.

" Gah! Calumon! What are you doing here?" Rika grimaced as Calumon proceeded to gush over her.

" Henry and the others are searching for you and Takato, I went into this fun, whirly ride, and did you know the man down there is giving away free cream puffs?" Calumon beamed.

" I thought you had a fox," Margie perplexedly poked at Calumon.

" That tickles!" Calumon giggled.

Rika's eye twitched. _Too…much….love…!_ "Let's go," she gruffly continued to the car. She had the horrid urge to perforate something.

To the less violent Takato

Takato rocked on the balls of his feet as he headed up the building in the elevator. _I wonder what my strip is about? I wonder if Kazu and Kenta have changed? I wonder if Rika has strangled someone yet?_ Takato gulped. He could only imagine the rage Rika felt at her job. He only hoped that no one was dead….no one that already wasn't.

The bell dinged and Takato boldly stepped out of the elevator.

" About time, Chumly!" Kazu took Takato by the arm and drug him over to what appeared to be his office.

Takato, meanwhile, was thunder-struck. Kenta was randomly pecking keys at Takato's computer )at least, Takato thought it was his computer-and was Kenta drooling?-), and had now started a fight with Kazu, demanding that they shouldn't be playing a certain game.

" Wow," Takato mused aloud as he picked up a few papers from his desk. " So this is 'Mitsushi Amachi'," he gazed in wonder at his character's (his! Takato's own character!) face in bold colors plastered on the front cover of the weekly Kodansha.

" I'm going to look around for a bit," Takato dreamily clutched the paper to his chest.

" Don't forget to send in your strip," Kenta pushed his glasses up.

" Yeah," Takato off-handily replied and started walking.

^~^

Rika sullenly walked down the grungy streets, Calumon nestled atop her head. She had refused flat out to wear the cop cap Margie gave her, so settled for Calumon instead (Margie said she had to wear something).

Rika snarled at the street, This was the perfect place to find those druggies they were after. The place smelled rotten, like a sewage line had busted, the places looked like they needed to be evacuated (did someone drop a bomb here?), and already several drunks had tried to make the moves on her! Rika growled, for she hadn't released all of her anger when decking those goons. Besides, couldn't they see her ring (Rika left it on her finger, since it was on there when she first arrived in this awful twilight zone)?

Calumon's ears perked up as Rika started rounding a corner. "Rika!"  
Rika looked up too late. In all her ponderings, she wasn't looking where she was going, and thus had ran into another body who was squirming underneath her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punkette!" An indignant feminine voice piped up.

" Punkette?" Rika's eyes flared up and she yanked the girl up with her. "Watch whom you're calling that!"

" Oh, yeah," the girl scoffed, glaring right back. "Shiver me timbers."

Rika glared at the girl even harder. The girl glared back. Rika raised an eyebrow. _What the heck is this girl wearing?_ It seemed like she had just broken out of a science lab, wearing a white lab coat, black sneakers, and…Rika's eyes bulged. Contact solution in her pockets? _Uh,_ Rika groaned. _This day just keeps getting better and better!_

The girl shook her head, sending her dark brown pigtails flying. Her brown eyes glared defiantly back at Rika's. Rika reached at the girl's coat….

" Hey!" The girl slapped Rika's hand away. " Touch my smock and I'll clean your clock!"

" Don't you know it's a felon to harass a cop?" Rika's eye started to twitch.

" What about harassment to a citizen, eh? If you would've watched where you were going, none of this would've happened, you….Margie!" The girl's frown evaporated into a smile as Margie came up to them.

" Calumon! Cut it out!: Rika snapped as Calumon flew under her chin, nuzzling it, explaining that he thought Rika 'needed some lovin''. "Margie, please tell me that I can arrest her!" Rika pointed to the girl.

" Aw, Rika, we can't do that. Mena provides us with some very important information," Margie said while Mena stuck her tongue out at Rika.

" That's why I'm here," Mena said.

" Then say it and get it over with," Rika scowled. _When I get back home, the first to pay is dino-boy for getting goggle-head and me into this mess…_

" Someone stole my dog!" Mena roared furiously.

" Your dog? You cam all the way down here because some people nabbed your dog?" Rika asked.

" To follow them, dimwit," Mena scowled back.

Rika's anger flared. " Nitwit."

" Dummkopf."

" Dumbbell."

" Blockhead."

" Dunce."

" Pinhead."

" Knucklehead."

" Chowderhead!"

" Dolt!"

" Simpleton!"

" Fool!"

" Stop it!" Margie yelled, effectively ending the battle of insults. "Mena, we're on a very important case…."

" They were druggies, I saw them drop some crack," Mena smirked.

" Hey, now, those could be the people we're lookin' for," Margie nodded. "Show us where you followed them to, Mena."

Rika's jaw dropped and her arms fell to her sides, Calumon landing on the ground, but scampering back up to her head again. "She's not coming with us!"

" It'll be easier that way," Margie followed Mena who said the druggies were right around the corner.

Rika bit her lip from rapping out any vulgar language. She turned the next corner and saw a huge white house. " Why would a house like that be here?"  
Mena rolled her eyes. "Every crackhead down here gets their stuff from these dealers, and all those toxic substances cost a lot of money."

Rika sighed. All three (with the tag-along Calumon) walked over to the house and crouched behind a car.

" Let's go," Rika put Calumon in Mena's arms.

" Hold up there, hon," Margie said. "We don't know how many people are in there."

" Two; I saw them," Mena said. " Gosh, they've got some nasty weapons! Jeez!"

" Okay, we'll be careful," Rika stood up.

" Puh," Mena scoffed yet again. " You'd better call for back-up. You couldn't knock the teeth out of a mosquito."

" Mosquitoes don't have teeth!" Rika hissed.

" My point exactly."

Rika balled her hands into fists. _Thou…shalt…not…murder…_

" That's okay, Mena. I think Rika and I can handle this," Margie hefted herself up and she and Rika headed off to the house.

Mena scrunched her nose up as Calumon nuzzled in her arms. "Margie could handle herself, but she's pregnant! And whom does that chowderhead think she's kidding? I've seen tougher piece of lint! (A/N: **_Yami: _**The killer lint strikes back! **_Rei: _***glomps Yami* Shh, Yami-sama!)" Mena groaned as she had visions of her 8th grade science teacher's water bursting while explaining the periodic table of elements to the class.

" I think Rika has cream puffs, and I haven't gotten to give her enough Eskimo kisses!" Calumon piped up, eager to get to the action.

" Oh, yeah," Mena smirked as she got up and held Calumon tighter. " She looks like she needs some lovin'," and with that, she and Calumon ran up to the house, careful to stay a safe distance behind 'the chowderhead' and Margie.

Rika will be thrilled! To Kato-kun!

Takato happily returned to his desk after taking his own little tour of the floor. He leaned in between Kazu and Kenta, playing what looked like a game, at his computer.

" What're you guys up to," he questioned.

" Gah! Takato!" Kenta screamed and Kazu threw his body in front of the screen.

Takato furrowed his brows. " Really, guys, what are you doing?"

" Anything but playing a game starring your wife," Kazu murmured.

" WHAT!" Takato bellowed. "Let me see!" He struggled to push his two friends away from the screen, appendages hitting the keyboard.

Takato held a hand to each of the two boy's throats and gaped at what was on-screen. " 'Digimon Queen: Rika Nonaka'! Arena Two: Rika versus Lara Croft!! What is this…..!" Takato stopped his furious ravings when the screen froze up.

" Kazu! What did you do?"

All three boys stared at the screen. The now pitch-black screen. A screen that now flashed: ERROR- DOES NOT COMPUTE.

Takato's cries of rage echoed throughout the building as he chased his fleeing companions.

Dun dun dunnnnn!

Rika silently ran on the grass, creeping along the edges of the house. Spying a door, she motioned for Margie to come over.

" Okay, hun, you kick open the door and we burst in, cuff 'em, and call the station," Margie bit her lip.

Rika looked anxiously at Margie. " You okay? You like kinda pale…"

" I'm all right," Margie waved her hand. "Let's go."

Rika grinned as she prepared to kick the door open. _Now this part I like…_ With a forceful roundhouse to boost her strength, Rika busted the door down to reveal a dirty-looking man sitting on the floor, cocaine packets littering the ground around him. Rika spied a little dog carrier, which housed a furiously barking dog. _That must be Mena's mutt._

Margie leveled her gun at the man. " Don't move," she said, and her eye spied several glittering objects on the floor.

" For once, Mena wasn't kidding around," Rika's eyes widened as she saw the poles of golf clubs with assorted knives attached to the ends of them. " Looks like bayonets…must be used to defend themselves from other crack dealers…Margie!" Rika rushed to her partner.

Margie had holstered her gun and was clutching her stomach, slowly sliding down the wall to the ground.

" Margie! What's happening?"

" It's either Braxton-Hicks contractions, or I'm going into labor."

_Great,_ Rika grimaced. _This is just peachy._

" Rika! Don't let him get those weapons!" Margie screeched.

Rika whipped around to see the man on the floor heading for the killer golf clubs. Rika dove at him, both rolling on the floor, away from the weapons.

Rika sat up to a crouching position. "All right, bub, you're…" she stopped as the man scrambled up the stairs. "…under arrest…" Rika had no choice but to follow him. _only one day of this…_

Rika caught sight of the man heading into a room at the top of the stairs, and rushed to block his exit.

" I got you now," she said.

Rika gulped apprehensively as the man drew to his full stature; a good head and a half taller than her. _This guy's taller than Takato,_ a little voice said in her head. Rika knew she was no match in brute force, so her only choice was to use her gun. _I hate guns,_ Rika sourly thought. _It's so much more fulfilling to deck someone…_

Reaching for her gun, Rika gave a short intake of breath for the man grabbed her wrist and painfully tightened his grasp. Rika aimed a kick at his stomach, but the man quickly sidestepped that, took his right hand, and clenched it over her throat.

Rika tried to breathe, although it was quite hard with the man crushing her windpipe. Menacingly, he raised his hand and brought Rika right up to his face, her feet dangling at his lower legs. _Aw, man….where is that goggle-head when I need him?_

Mena and Calumon snuck in through the door Rika had kicked open.

" Phew! This place reeks!" Mena gagged as Calumon flew out of her arms.

" I knew that oaf couldn't handle this. Calumon, go find Rika while I call for back-up," Mena instructed.

" Aye aye!" Calumon saluted Mena and soared away.

" Jette-pet!" Mena cooed as she crouched next to the dog carrier and let her fingers be licked by her dog. "I'll get you out as soon as Mike comes here…Margie!" Mena gasped as she ran next to her and knelt down.

Mena took Margie's pulse. " Still breathing, but unconscious. Gosh, I think she may be going into labor!" Mena nervously bit her lip.

Seeing a phone, Mena rushed towards it, punching in the number for the police station.

" Mike? Yeah, it's me….listen! The chowder-erm-Rika and Margie are here at this druggie joint-I'll tell you later, yes, I'm fine-; I'm sure you can get the address from that nincompoop who always drools after Rika….Ryo, yeah, that's him…..and, uh, Margie's going into labor. Yes, Mike, I am perfectly fine, but we need your help, though! Bye!"

As Mena hung up the phone, her eyes widened as she felt a clammy hand clamp over her mouth, and an arm encircle her around her midsection.

Thought I was going to show you what happened, eh?

Takato sat at his desk with a blank sheet of drawing paper, a sharp pencil, previous drawings of the character, and Kazu and Kenta gagged and bound next to his desk.

Takato glared at both of them. "When I'm done with this strip, you two are going to answer some questions...either that, or I'll show Rika the game."

He smiled as Kazu and Kenta's eyes rolled back in their heads. He wasn't going to do any of that (save drawing the strip). _I've got the real thing, and that's good enough for me. Thinking of Rika makes me wonder if she's okay._ Takato thoughtfully chewed his pencil. _I have the oddest feeling…but, knowing Rika, she'll knock people in her way out flat! Pa-pa-pa-pow!_ Takato smiled and started sketching.

Will Rika die? I think not!

Ironically, Rika was also thinking about her significant other. _Takato, why aren't you here? Takato, why did you let my future self choose this career?_ Rika sighed without using much air. Things were becoming dizzy, and Rika was becoming disoriented. _I'm about to suffocate, and I'm thinking about boys like some namby-pamby, wishy-washy girl! Wait…that's it!_ Rika smiled deviously and brought her right knee up forcefully.

" Ugh!" The guy groaned and immediately relinquished his grasp on Rika's throat.

Rika dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Her vision blurred, but she could make out the dim outline of the man getting up (oh, gosh, this guy is a superhuman! He took a hit like that where it hurts and he can get up just like that?? My life really is turning into the X-Files). _Too tough a cookie,_ Rika reasoned as he wobbly strode to her, fist raised….

_I must be losing my mind,_ Rika surmised, for she could've sworn she saw Calumon head-butt the man and knock him out.

" Rika! Do you know what time it is? (A/N: **_Yami: _**It's time to duel!…gak! @_@ **Rei:** *glomps Yami yet again * NO, Yami-sama, it is not time to duel. And actually, it is Tool Time! *watches the TV *) " Calumon flopped onto Rika.

Rika's eyes widened, and she promptly passed out.

Mena's skin recoiled as she felt someone grab hold of her. She wasn't claustrophobic; she just didn't like being held by some drug dealer whom most likely high. So, she did the only thing she could think of….even if it did repulse her.

" Ow! You stupid girl! You bit me!" The man released his hold on Mena's mouth, shaking his hand, but still grasped her firmly.

Mena rolled her eyes. _These guys just don't know when to let go…_ " Solarplexus! Instep! Nose! Groin!: Mena elbowed, stomped, and punched her way through the body parts. " Yeah, bub. I saw 'Miss Congeniality', too."

Sticking her tongue out at the man rolling about in pain, Mena smiled as the police stormed the house, her cousin Mike in the lead along with his enormous Darth Vader-esque sergeant beside him.

" Mena!" Calumon zoomed up to her face as the paramedics rushed in to Margie. "Rika's out like a light!"

Mena sighed and followed Calumon up the stairs as Mike took her dog in the carrier out to the car, and his sergeant apprehended the druggie.

" Well," Mena put her hands on her hips as she saw Rika. " It could be worse."

" How?" Calumon asked as the man on the floor moved.

Mena kicked the guy hard and called for her cousin. " Easy. At least she doesn't resemble a bloated beached balooga whale. Hey, what's this?" Mena picked up a little picture off the floor, looked at it for a moment, and pocketed it.

Stooping down, Mena lifted one of Rika's shoulders and slung it across her own. Shakily, she rose up.

" She should be thankful she doesn't weight like one, either."

The paramedics swarmed upstairs, and so did the sergeant. The sergeant picked up the dealer from the floor by the scruff of his neck, and drug his downstairs, followed by the astounded others.

" Let's take these ladies to the hospital."

*cracks back *

Takato grinned as he admired his handiwork. "All finished," he sighed.

Takato absently reached for his goggles, but they weren't there. He laughed at his silliness and strode over to the secretary's desk.

" Thank you, sir. I'll send this right away. Oh, there's a message for you. Your wife's in the hospital."

Henry, who had just entered the premises, felt the thump of Takato hitting the floor. _Uh oh…_ he thought as he raced to the secretarial desk where Takato was in an uproar.

" What-do-you-mean-MY-WIFE-is-in-the-HOSPITAL!" He bellowed, rattling the writing utensils. He wheeled on Henry the moment he stepped into view. " Where is the hospital?" He demanded, his eyes already turning viral.

" Just down the street," Henry breathed.

Takato tore his way to the stairs and ran full out down them, a panting Henry just behind him. Elbowing his way past people in the main lobby, Takato burst out of the doors, right across from the hospital.

Zigzagging through the cars, Takato threw open the doors of the hospital. " Where is my wife?" He hotly commanded.

Hearing no immediate answer, he started searching for Rika. Lifting up the covers of a cart a nurse was pushing along, Takato decided Rika might be under it. " Are you in there, Rika? No….partially eroded dead person….sorry ma'am…." Until his arm was grabbed by Henry.

" Takato! Calm yourself! How do you expect to help Rika if you are in a state of hysterics?"

Takato's breaths came deeper and his eyes became normal again. He and Henry strode up to the help desk.

" Could you please tell me where my wife is?"

" Name, please," the nasally voice replied.

" Rika Nonaka."

Henry's eyes bugged. " He means Matsuki. Rika Matsuki."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. " Room 5, second hall to the left."

Takato and Henry swiftly made their way to Rika's room, where she was sitting up in be with her uniform on.

Takato flung his arms around Rika and gripped tightly. " I'm so glad you're okay."

" I appreciate your concern, Takato, but, in case you didn't realize, I can only be choked once a day as is my health standards!"

Takato smiled apologetically as he released her.

" Good, now let's get out of this place. They charge me for oxygen intake," Rika hopped out of the bed.

Takato slung his arm across Rika's shoulders. " So, honey, how was work?"

****

*BAP*

__

Ouch, what did she do to him???

Thus concludes this portion of goggle-head!

Next part: Henry has disappointed our wee little family, but, there is another way to get home! See Takato propose! Watch, as Mena confronts Rika yet again!

~Flamegaruru~


	4. SAVE RUKI!

__

Too Many Goggle-heads!

Part four: Save us all! 

By: Flamegaruru

(JK! I really don't know what the title should be for this chapter!)

Ruki: Kami-sama! I can't see a [BLEEP] thing!

Takato: I'm sure the fuse just blew Ruki. Not like some evil ax-raider cut the wires and is now menacingly creeping towards us to slit our throats.

Ruki: Oh, gee, thanks for setting my mind at ease.

Takato: But of course! ^^

Rei: Czzzxxkkkkkk….Z.Z *head on W.H AP book*

Evile cackling voice: Mwreeeheeeheeee!

Ruki: *blanches*

Takato: '.' This is so weird.

Mena: Ta-daaaaa! *flicks flashlight on under her face giving it an even MORE creepy appearance*

Ruki: Noooooo!!! I can't take having two of you! @.@

Takato: ^^;;;;;;;;

Mena: Y'know, I think I should make myself a permanent addition to the 'Goggle-head' saga! I'll call it "Goggle-head: Mena mode"!

Ruki: *whams her head against the wall…or was it Takato? Too dark to tell*

Mena: Awwwww! Ain't I kawaii? Fell asleep studying with that hunky pic of Yami-sama taped to my…ooof!

Ruki: *hurtles Mena out*

Takato: Eh, Ruki? We still don't have any lights.

Ruki: Just save me!!! *starts blindly punching the air*

Takato: …!! Rei! Wake up! Your speech!

Rei: SPEECH????!!!! GAAAAA!!! I didn't use ethos, pathos OR logos! No rhetoric! EEE!!!…*blink blink* Oh. I don't have speech anymore. But I've gotten a B in World History!! GAH!!!! *starts throwing herself against the wall*

Takato: It's just the first month-er, now second! Next test you should try studying! Ruki-help me stop her!

Ruki: Why? It's amusing. ^^

Takato: --;;;;;;

Okay! If this just isn't posh! Goggle-head has hit its one-year anniversary! *throws confetti* I feel compelled to shed some tears!…too bad I've already run my eyes dry! ^^ Never, in a million years did I think that goggle-head would still be moving along after one year! It may be at the pace of a decrepit, arthritic sloth, but it IS moving nonetheless! ^^ A brief history, thanks, and you FINALLY get to the story!

Hurry up, goggle-head!- After seeing the grandee premiere of Tamers, I was captivated by the ever-kawaii goggle-head and our now infamous Ruki-chan! Seeing that dream pulled me into captivation- by the ear. The 3rd of October I cracked my knuckles and started the first installation based on my glorious Rukato dream! HUG (wow! Cool acronym!) was the teaser, our Tamers still being young, not yet old enough to fall in love, but old enough for crushes (and torture from yours truly). As Ruki and Takato's friendship grows stronger, both get bolder around the other. The series ends with the two being quite hospitable to each other. :p

This is pathetic, goggle-head!- 6 years have progressed and Takato and Ruki are now flirting- which is quite enough to give anyone cardiac arrest. ^^() They have a past life (whoa), they smooch, Ruki plans to disembowel Terriermon, Ryou hasn't turned up and all is right with the world…or so we thought…

Too many goggle-heads! - I was, er _persuaded _into writing a sequel. o.O Quite a weird story…I was too lazy to do homework (what else is new?) and was randomly typing with my muses when Chibi Taichi Chan popped into existence! Thus I chucked a non-too-happy Ruki and confused Takato into adult situations- going to work, and raising a kawaii, hyperactive chibi! ^^() To add some 'fun' and to make my cousin's story work, I added Mena-or me-in!

Okay, that about does it! You shall all see a special preview for the final installment at the end of the chapter, which I could change. Big up to my pals I met through Rukato- y'all know who ya are. And this is dedicated to all you Rukato fans out there! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon. You got that? NOTHING!!!

_Ugh. My head hurts. And why is that? I can't seem to remember…_Takato wearily opened his eyes.

" About time, goggle-head," Rika half-heartedly grinned as she sat next to him.

" Huh?" Takato's head slowly started to clear up. He was sitting on the couch at his house.

" You know Takato, considering you've known Rika this long, I would've thought you were smart enough not to say that entire phrase," Henry guffawed.

Takato blinked as he remembered the last words uttered out of his mouth [Yami-sama's note: Read the previous chapter and review, mortal, if you wish to know]. He felt his cheeks heat up as Rika started glaring at him. "Sorry…"he mumbled.

" A hit like that would leave anyone feeling sorry," Terriermon quipped as he sat atop Guilmon's head.

Takato sat up and the view of the three Digimon came into view.

" Terriermon," Henry warned.

" Momentai," the little bunny laughed.

" Back to business, genius," Rika swiveled her head to meet Henry's gaze. " Did you find us a portal?"

" Well, uh…" Henry edges his chair back a few feet from Rika.

" Aaaa! Useless!" Rika threw her hands in the air as Takato slunk back onto the couch.

" Bwana extends his condolences," Terriermon mumbled as he struck up his old genie impression, following Henry as he headed towards the door.

" I can always keep looking," Henry said and went outside.

Rika put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. " It pains me to say this, but where's that cream puff of a Digimon?"

Takato straightened up. " Calumon? He's here?" He incredulously cried.

" The big deal being about?"

" Calumon can travel through time! He told me that when we first met!" Takato grinned as Rika's eyes widened.

" If I weren't so upset at you, I would kiss you!" Takato pouted as Rika turned to Renamon. " Where's the phone?"

Renamon looked a bit perplexed at this question but said "This way," and went out of the room, Rika trailing behind her.

" Hey, Takatomon, do you want some Guilmon bread?" Guilmon chirruped as he bounded over to Takato's side.

" I don't think I should eat anything, boy," Takato sighed. " After what Kazu and Kenta did today, I don't think I'll ever eat-unless it's my dinner before my untimely demise."

" What'd they do?" The Rookie innocently inquired.

" They made a game that is the concoction of evil, perverse minds."

Guilmon blinked. " What was it about?"

" I'm too scared to say it aloud. If Rika knew about it, I might as well slit my wrists."

" Hear about what, _dearest_?" Rika asked as she leant down next to Takato's head.

" Uh, oh," Guilmon inserted his classical line.

" Rika!" Takato yelped in surprise. " What did you do?"

" Told Henry to track down that fluff ball. Now," Rika imprisoned Takato in a headlock. "…what was this stuff that I shouldn't know about?"

" Uh…" Takato sweatdropped as Rika's grip became tighter. " Nothing! Eh, how's the weather? Uh…heh…heh…ow…"

Takato's eyes bulged. _Guess that changing the subject isn't getting her off my case._ Takato fervently hoped that he could find a way to sneak out of this mess…

" Taka-daddy!" Tai cried jovially and enthusiastically nose-dived into Takato. " Hello, Wika-mommy!" He grinned sweetly at Rika.

" Don't think I'm letting you off that easily," Rika whispered as she let go of Takato.

" Whew," Takato sighed with relief.

" What was that about?" Tai asked.

" Uh…"Takato pulled at his collar. " Grown-up stuff," he smiled as he ruffled Tai's hair.

" Oh…" Tai nodded. " I'm supposed to go outside and play with Wenamon and Guilmon until you come out and say it's okay to come back in!"

Rika and Takato's faces turned as bright as freshly made tomato sauce.

" I see you've already changed," Takato spoke to Rika, desperate to change the subject.

Rika snorted. " Of course! Did you really think I'd spend another second in that accursed outfit?"

" Of course not!" Takato laughed away his density. " C'mon, Tai, let's go upstairs."

" O'tay!" Tai clambered onto Takato's back. " Diddyap, Taka-daddy!"

" Here we go!" Takato smiled cheerfully as the two bounced off upstairs.

Rika rose an eyebrow at the sudden departure. She slowly cracked a smile as she dropped onto the couch.

~ Oh, crikeys! This could only mean…!~

" Whaddya mean Rika Matsuki isn't here?" Mena roared furiously.

The nurse blinked. " I'm sorry, young lady, but Mrs. Matsuki has already checked out."

Mena growled something about inept people who always seem to be there when you don't need them and she stormed away from the desk, Calumon snug atop her head.

" Now what?" Calumon mournfully asked.

" Well, we find that dummkopf," Mena muttered, taking a look at the little family picture she held securely in her hands.

" I saw him when we came in! Maybe he heard where Rika was going!" Calumon pointed to a man jabbering away in Spanish to a little girl.

" Worth a shot- A Spaniard in need is a Spaniard indeed," she snickered and walked over to the guy. _Wow- he looks like Luis!_ " ¡ perdón, seňor! ¿ Hás visto una baka pelirroja incompetente? (Yami-sama's translations deluxe: Excuse me, sir! Have you seen an inept, red-haired cow?)"

The man blinked as the four stood in silence. Mena bit her lip.

" Uh…¿Hás visto una bruja pelirroja incompetente? [Yami-sama's translations deluxe: Uh…have you seen an inept, red-haired witch?]"

The man's eyes lit up. " Ah, sí, señorita." ("" Ah, yes lady)

Mena grinned. " De dónde vive? ("" Where does she live?)"

" Calle 13. (""Street 13)"

" ¡Gracias!"

" De nada." ("" Thanks and you're welcome)

" Yay!" Calumon cheered as he and Mena went outside of the hospital. " Where are they?"

" 13th street," Mena informed.

" Why do we have to find them?" Calumon gripped Mena's hair tighter as she looked for her cousin.

" Well, you belong with our saintly Rika and her man, and I know she'll want this back," Mena flashed the picture momentarily.

" Where to?" Mike asked as Mena hopped into his car, Calumon in tow.

" 13th street."

" The chowderhead again?"

Mena smiled. " Yeah, again."

~ Rika's in for a surprise!!~

Rika tugged at a loose strand of hair. _Why are those goggle-heads taking so long? I can't wait to get home. As much as I hate to say this, I'm even starting to miss Terriermon!_

" Ta-da!" Takato and Tai chorused as the former flopped down next to Rika.

Rika sulked. " And might I-huh?"

Takato waved his hand to cut her off. " I thought this to be an apt time for nostalgia! Tai! Hit play!" Takato gleefully grinned.

Tai pushed play on the VCR and scrambled up to sit on a non-too-enthusiastic Rika.

" Takato, what are we watching?"

" My proposal!"

" Momma mía," Rika sighed.

~ Tape POV~

Darkness. Pitch black darkness obscured all view, cutting off the innocent from the light.

" Takatomon, I can't see anything," Guilmon's voice whimpered.

" Ah, no! I told Dad we should've gotten a new camcorder instead of a throw rug!" Takato's voice groaned.

Some shuffling was to be heard.

" He should've gotten a digital camcorder so we could take the pictures and send them over the Net."

" Terriermon…"

" Momentai."

" Aha!" Takato cried triumphantly as he came into view- only kiddy-whumpus. 

" Takatomon! You did it!" Guilmon cheered, bouncing around, thus the view changing in accordance. 

" Guilmon, just hold it steady," Takato's arms shot out and steadied the view. " Now listen. Keep focused on Rika-or me- at all times, okay?"

" Takatomon, are you hungry?"

" No boy, I don't want anything to eat," Takato wrung his hands.

" He's starving for something else," Terriermon giggled.

A thwack and an outcry of 'Momentai' were heard as the view remained on Takato's beet red face.

" I hope Rika hurries up. Ryo can't stay here for long. Thank goodness," Takato muttered.

(A/N: Okay! This is way too hard! Too much thinking! Yami-sama's note: That is because you had a stressful day, Rei-chan and were forced to think in math. Rei's note: Of course, Yami-sama! ^^ Now, this is from Author's POV!)

Guilmon swished his tail eagerly as two of the original Tamers, one lop-eared bunny included, stood around him outside of his shack.

" The Queen is coming," Terriermon pompously announced as the forms of Rika and Renamon came up the pathway.

Henry's eye twitched. " I'm now adding 'The Princess Diaries' to your list of movies you're not allowed to watch."

" Hey! How'm I supposed to stay in character for my Princess Pretty Pants routine?" Terriermon retorted.

Henry rolled his eyes as Terriermon's ears flopped down into his face. " You know Susie doesn't do that to you anymore."

" Hey, Dinoboy, what's with the camera?" Rika strode up to the group, Takato quickly swooping down to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

" Taping Rika!" Guilmon laughed as he shoved the camera up to Rika's face.

" Nice," Rika gently pushed Guilmon away. " Oof!" She grunted as the infatiguable Calumon crashed into her. " And what are the rest of you doing?"

" Why, we're your cheerleading squad!" Terriermon took two pawfuls of cards from Henry's pants and danced atop his Tamer's head. " Rika, Rika, rah rah! Rika Rika rah rah! If she doesn't beat Ryo, it's gotta be a glitch, if it isn't, she'll be a bi-MOMENTAI!!" He screamed as Rika threw a punch at his head.

" Watch it," Rika growled as she walked into the shack, Takato, Renamon, Calumon and the camera-toting Guilmon in tow, Henry preparing to drop kick his partner.

" Hey there, babycakes," Ryo smirked as the group entered.

It may have taken a strenuous effort by all parties present, but Takato was eventually restrained.

" No smart remarks, or I'll let goggle-head carry through with his threats," Rika's eyes narrowed as she and Ryo sat opposite of each other.

" Sure thing," Ryo agreed. 

[A/N: Okay, I'm going to skip the card battle…Yami-sama's note: DUEL!!! Which mortals dare duel in the presence of Yami no Yugi? *GLOMP* @.@;;;;;; Rei's note: --()()() Digimon Card Battle, Yami-sama. I only know how to play it in Digimon World 3, so…!]

Takato's eyebrows weren't the only ones up throughout the card battle. Rika's every move was concise, all strategically planned out and expertly executed.

" I concede," Ryo threw up his hands.

" Hmph," Rika smirked triumphantly.

" yay!" Rika's entourage cheered.

" Good game, Rika," Ryo grinned. Rika partially nodded. " Well, I need to get back home. See ya!" Ryo exited, brushing past a peevish Takato.

Rika gathered up her cards and stood, turning towards the door and smacking right into Takato. " Ouch! Takato," Rika exasperatedly bent down to pick up her cards.

" Let me help," Takato bent down on one knee.

" Thanks, goggle…" Rika froze during mid-pet name calling as she just realized Takato was in the proposal position.

In came Henry, Terriermon, and Calumon all dressed as Mariachi singers. Henry was strumming away on a guitar, Terriermon tooting away on a trumpet, and the tiny Calumon shaking a tambourine. Guilmon started jiving to their tune, keeping the camera steady, and Renamon stood to the side, trying to suppress her extreme amusement.

"Rika, I've got something I want to ask you," Takato licked his lips as Rika visibly gulped.

" He's got something to ask you," the 'band' echoed.

Rika grinned along with Takato as he pulled a little black box out of his pants pocket. " Miss Rika Nonaka, would you bestow upon me the honor of being my wife?"

Slowly blinking, Rika smiled with both her eyes and her face. " Indubitably."

" Really?" Takato jumped up.

" Of course!" Rika seemed near giddiness herself.

" Oh, gosh!" Terriermon sobbed into his sombrero. " This is the most touching thing I've ever laid my eyes upon! Reminds me of 'Beauty and the Beast', except the roles are reversed."

Rika just threw her arms around Takato's neck and kissed him passionately. The crickets incessantly chirped and Terriermon cleaned his spit valve.

" Takatomon? Are you alive?" Guilmon inquired, careful not to move the camera.

" Crikey, they've been goin' at it for ages," Terriermon impatiently huffed.

" Let's see if you're brave enough to brake them off."

" I'll bet they're going to Maui for their honeymoon," Terriermon smirked devilishly. " Most likely to the Seven Sacred Pools. Seems to me that they're both the kind of people who would enjoy the sensation of a giant tongue licking them over."

" Terriermon! No 'IQ' either!" Henry swung his guitar at his partner.

" Aw, nuts!"

" Hey, Terriermon," Calumon innocently piped up. " What's a honeymoon? A moon made up of honey?"

" Nah, it's something a married couple get to go on after they're hitched. I'm sure that once Rika and Takato are there, they'll start going at it like two mice in a wool sock."

The world seemed to cringe, for that was the moment Rika and Takato let go of each other. Then the screen went back.

~ it is done…~

" I should start my own support group," Rika muttered as she comforted a sobbing goggle-head on each side of her.

" That was the most gripping thing I've ever laid eyes upon,' Takato wailed.

" I agwee," Tai cried, clutching Rika's shirt even tighter. " Wika-mommy, what did Tewwiewmon mean by 'going at it like two mice in a wool sock'?"

Takato and Rika's bodies went entirely frigid. " Remind me to clobber that bunny next time I see him."

~*~

Mena and Calumon hopped out of Mike's car. "Thanks, Mike!"

" No problemo, mi prima. Are you going to be all right?"

" Yeah. I'll find the place. I'll remember the house, but not how to get there," Mena sheepishly laughed.

Strolling down the street, Mena quietly whistled one of her favorite tunes.

" What'cha whistling?" Calumon asked.

" 'Across the Stars'," Mena dreamily answered.

" Pretty," Calumon began to hum along.

" Oh! There is it!" Mena broke into a run.

" yay! Rika! Eskimo kisses!"

~*~

" So what Tewwiewmon said was a diffahwent way to say 'nuzzling'?" Tai blinked his naïve orbs.

" Hhmmm-hmmm!" Rika and Takato fervently nodded.

" Wight," Tai skeptically answered, His eyes widened as the doorbell chimed. " I'll get it!" He remarked and rushed away.

" Perceptive, isn't he?" Takato wiped some sweat away.

" Unfortunately so," Rika sighed.

" Mena!" Tai's cry of jubilation echoed throughout he house.

" This is all just a nightmare," Rika hoped as she and Takato ran to the door.

" Hey, squirt," Mena chuckled as Tai grasped her hand and started shaking it exuberantly.

" What are you doing here?" Rika heatedly demanded. 

Mena rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious reason in the universe. " Why, to make sure you're all right, bitsy pookums," she cackled and actually pinched Rika's cheek.

Rika impatiently batted Mena's hand away, glaring all the while. She was about to snap back a very snide remark when the white fluffball formerly known as Calumon flew under her chin.

" I missed you lot and lot, Rika!" Calumon fervently nuzzled Rika for all it was worth.

" Calumon!" Takato breathed with relief. " C'mon inside. We've, uh, got some cream puffs for you!"

" Whoppee!" The minuscule Digimon cheered and flew after the departing goggle-head.

" tai, go with your father. Mena and I have some matters to discuss," Rika's eyes shot venom.

" O'tay," Tai said and went inside and shut the door.

Rika glared harshly at Mena who actually grimaced. " Okay, missy. I've got questions and you've got answers, so spill! What made you think you had to check up on me?"

Mena pouted indignantly. " The way you were out, it's a good thing I got there when I did!"

Rika cocked her eyebrow. " You're not telling me you got delusions of grandeur while Margie and I raided the place?"

" I was just having some common sense. Something didn't feel right, so I thought I should just check on you guys to make sure everything was all right. When I got there, Margie was going into labor and there was a pretty large scuffle from upstairs…"

Rika grabbed Mena by the shoulders. " What were you thinking? It was dangerous in there! You could've gotten seriously injured, or worse!"

Mena averted her eyes. " I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be hurt. Margie too," she quickly added.

Rika sighed. " Still…"

" Hey, if Calumon and I hadn't gotten in there when we did, Margie's baby probably wouldn't be alive and you would've been mince meat!"

Rika's eyes widened in surprise. _I remember before blacking out…I thought I saw Calumon head-butt that creep…_ " Thanks, I guess," she reluctantly stuttered.

Mena smiled. " Just repaying the favor!" She cheerfully said. " Anyway, I thought you might want this back- I know how much it means to you," Mena placed something in Rika's hands and shut them.

" Uh…" for once, Rika was at a loss as to what to say.

" Oh, and next time be sure to take out all the thugs. I might not be there to save your hind end!" Mena winked and raced off down he street.

Rika's eyes flashed fire. " Wait a sec! You took out a thug? Why I oughta…!" She shook her fist, but Mena was too far down the street to do anything but blow a raspberry.

Rika opened up her hands to reveal a picture- a family picture to be precise. Guilmon and Renamon stood to the far left and right of the picture while Rika and Takato were in the middle, sitting on a stone wall, holding a happy Tai between them.

" hey," Takato came out of the house, wrapping his arms around Rika's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. " Calumon says if we go back to the shed, we can get back home. What's that?" He peered down at the picture.

Rika softly grinned. " Something that evokes deep feminine emotions from the bowels of my throat and allows you to be in that position."

" Ah…" Takato smirked and the pair stood in that fashion for several more minutes.

^*~ Bedtime~~~

" And that's how Gallantmon saved Sakuyamon," Takato grinned as he finished the story.

" So the score of saves is Gallantmon-1, Sakuyamon-10," Rika smirked from the other side of Tai's bed. 

" Then they lived happily ever after, wight?" 

Takato chuckled. " More or less, yes."

Tai merrily clapped his hands and then squeezed his Guilmon plushie. " Night, Taka-daddy," He said as Takato gave him a good, long hug. " Pahting is such sweet sowwow, Wika-mommy," Tai buried his head into Rika's stomach.

" Indeed," Rika ruffled Tai's hair as he released her.

Takato quietly closed the door as he and Rika exited. " Calumon, let's go home," he whispered. Calumon flew out of Guilmon and Renamon's room and followed the pair downstairs…

The trio walked in silence as they made their way to the old shed in Shinjuku Park. Takato wasn't the only one who exhaled a sigh of relief as they entered.

" Okay, Calumon, let's go home!" Takato said as he and Rika each held one of Calumon's paws.

" Here we go!" Calumon chirped as his triangle glowed and a brightly-colored portal opened in front of them.

Rika felt the wind get knocked out of her as the trio leapt into the portal, but she still maintained her iron grip on Calumon, As she heard Takato utter her name, Rika could no longer control the overwhelming urge to black out. Neither could Takato.

[Yami-sama's note: Thus ends the chapter, foolish mortals. Now while you go and lead your pointless, irrelevant lives, I shall be glomped. Good morrow! Uhh…?? What is going on? Rei's note: I dunno, but we can blame it on Bakura-baka. ^^() Yami-sama's note: Bakura-baka??? HE DARES TRIFLE WITH MY WORDS AND BEING IN REI-CHAN'S PRESENCE???? DI—uh! Rei's note: *GLOMP* Here is the preview of the next chapter in the new series! Enjoy and glomp someone! ^.~]

" C'mon, Rika, wake up!" Calumon incessantly whined.

" Go 'way," Rika groaned, batting at the little annoyance.

Calumon pouted as he hovered along with the others in a dimly lit area. To the back, front and right were three Guilmon shed openings, and to the left was a swirly, colorful portal, which must lead to the digital world. Takato stirred and eventually opened his eyes to Rika curling up on nothing, yet hovering the middle of the air.

" Oh, boy," Takato scratched his head. " Hey! These are our original bodies!" He fondly patted his goggles. " I guess they were just frozen in the space time continuum! But that makes me wonder what happened to the brains of the future us?" Takato sweatdropped as Calumon impatiently bounced around.

" Rika isn't waking up! I was just about to use my superly-duperly, funky-wunky, wakey-upey spell to awaken her!"

" Okay," Takato drawled. " This may be totally lame, but I think it'll do the trick. Ehem," he coughed. " Why, Miss Nonaka," he said in a high, squeaky voice. " you are, like, the best in the whole, like, world! What is, like, your secret? Is it, like, you only wear dresses or is it, like, because your whole body is always covered in pink?"

Rika's eyes shot open. " Die!" She screamed as she blindly lunged for the source of the voice and clamped her hands on poor Takato's throat.

" Gak! Rika! I was just kidding!" Takato yelped, successfully tearing Rika's hand away from his windpipe.

" If you ever do that again," Rika ominously shook he fist.

" Let's just go home!" Calumon cried.

" Okay, yeesh, have a cow," Rika irritably snapped.

" Which shed do we go through?" Takato asked.

" Well, we came out from the one behind us," Calumon said.

" Just choose a darn door!"

Takato pointed to the one straight ahead and all three flew to it.

Rika felt the cold concrete of Guilmon's shed. She felt Calumon's ears flopping on her face, felt a bright light shining through her closed eyelids. " Hunh?" She reluctantly sat up, body sore from all this falling.

" Henry? What are you gaping at?" Rika cocked an eyebrow.

Henry stood at the opening of the shed, flashlight clutched in his right hand, which was violently shaking. " Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Makino Ruki-chan," he breathed, unsteadily pointing to Rika.

" What the heck did you just call me?" Rika couldn't fathom why, but she just loathed hearing that 'chan' word. It made her want to perforate something, namely Henry.

" Ruki-chan,' Henry strode up to one foot in front of Rika's face, almost fearful of getting too close. " The Zenith of female perfection who's every molecule is like a coveted, priceless jewel!" 

Rika did a quick double take. " Excuse me? You know I'm with goggle-head!" She indicated to the heap at her feet known as Takato.

Henry cocked his head.

" Ouch," Takato complained as he stood up, rubbing his head.

At the sight of Takato, Henry went absolutely rigid. " Matsuda! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Henry cowered behind his hands.

" Look, brainiac, stop muttering gibberish and acting like a fraidy cat," Rika spat, annoyed by the fact that Calumon was snoring up a storm in her arms.

" Brainiac? She acknowledges my achievements in the intellectual field!" Henry's blush was clearly evident. " Would you kindly address me by my name, Lee Jenrya, or Jen?"  
Rika did not have idle time to ponder for she chucked Calumon up onto her head and cursed as Takato fainted into her arms.

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!

^^;;;;;;;

o^.^o And thus ends the portion of 'Too Many Goggle-heads'! Check back eventually for more updates and the final part, 'Goguru Atama'!

~Flamegaruru~


End file.
